User talk:HurricaneHero93
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sandor Clegane page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:51, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Meereen is not one of the 'Free Cities' The Free Cities: Braavos, Pentos, Qohor, Lorath, Lys, Myr, Tyrosh, Norvos, Volantis. No more, no less.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:00, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Removing messages The removal of messages, particularly from admins, is not proper. I have not insulted you, not even been sarcastic.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:19, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Characters from the Free Cities This category is not necessary for characters from Braavos. We have a "Characters from Braavos" category because there are enough Braavosi in the show to merit a single category for them, unlike Qohorik or Tyroshi.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:22, May 13, 2014 (UTC) New images Your new images have black bars above. Crop them please. And categorize the images accordingly.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:26, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Singular names ending in S Singular names that end in "S" will also use an additional apostrophe-"S" when used possessively: "Loras's", "Stannis's", "Daenerys's" etc. Pluralized nouns such as "the Lannisters", however, do not gain a possessive extra "S": just "The Lannisters' army". I myself was confused about this until about a year ago so you'll find many examples of the improper "Loras' horse" when it should be "Loras's horse". This was so pervasive throughout the wiki that I've made no systemic attempt to fix it, but just fix examples as I encounter them during regular editing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Please read immediately Please read this immediately: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WinterIscoming.net_is_plagiarizing_Game_of_Thrones_Wiki --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Census data Hello, I'm trying to get some census data about our editors: Have you read the books? If not, do you plan to read them eventually? If you are reading them, did you already start reading them before the TV series started, or did you start after the TV show began? If after they began, have you: finished yet? still trying to finish? Or, you're intentionally only reading one book at a time to match the pace of the TV series? (the last of which is really not a good idea because a given TV season will often pull a chapter or two from the next book, i.e. Jaime and Brienne at the end of Season 2 were the start of book 3). Are you male, female, more complex description? I kind of assumed male but you don't talk about yourself much (I'm not sure if it's "Louie" the guy, or "Lois" like "Lois Griffin"). What part of the USA do you hail from? (It helps to know what airing dates everyone is working with). If you don't want to say a specific city just give a state/region. Thank you. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:38, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Fan Studio Hi Louis, In conjunction with Telltale Games, Wikia will be working to create a unique experience for visitors of our Game of Thrones community, specifically the pages centered on the episodic Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game. I wanted to see if you'd be interested in joining us. Shoot me an email if you think this will be of interest and I can give you more information. nico@wikia-inc.com Knakveey (talk) 20:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Knakveey Would you like to be an Administrator? I made a list of potential Administrators to appoint when Season 5 began, which I limited to five new people (for a total of seven). Of these three accepted and one declined, but the last one CorneliusAgrippa hasn't been on the wiki since September 2014, and did not return for the Season 5 premiere. Now assuming that CorneliusAgrippa will not be returning to regular editing for the forseeable future (and hoping we don't have a Torgon Greyiron the Latecomer situation) I'm now moving down the list. You were the next candidate behind him. Would you like to be an Administrator? We need help dealing with vandalism and spoiler-posts in Season 5. Keep in mind that this is a massive time commitment - or at least, we expect you to edit at least every day or two in the active season, around once a week in the off-season -- you can't just take off for a month during the off-season without explanation (explanations can be as simple as "stuff in my personal life happened, sorry" - just don't treat one month absences as normal). You'd be the last admin we appoint for Season 5. Would you like the position?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the offer, but I decline. I do not have any interest in becoming an Administrator.--HurricaneHero93 (talk) 00:03, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, thank you for your continued and reliable work as a regular editor.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC)